An Hourglass of sorrow
by Eve Daughter of Darkness
Summary: 6x9. Deals with the scene in ep4.


An Hourglass of Sorrow  
  
Disclaimer: I think you all know I don't own Gundam Wing, or anything close to that. I just own my words. Thank you for those of you that realize I don't own anything, and isn't breaking the law.  
  
AN: This is my first attempt to write a 6x9 story. Actually second attempt, but the first attempt was trashed. So this is my First 6x9 fic to be published. So be nice. And if you have any criticisms, send 'em my way. But remember, there are nice ways to write criticisms! By the way, the title is the song title to the background music they played in this scene. Instrumental. Very pretty.   
  
  
Otto: "LT. Zechs, I have Victoria Base on the line."  
  
Victoria Base… Noin. It's been some time old friend…  
  
The Communication flashed, and an image of Noin flashed onto the screen. She quickly saluted. Knowing that Zechs, her oldest and best friend is on the line. But still, a little respect is in order. After all, he is lieutenant now.   
  
Noin: " Long time no see, Lt. Zechs."  
  
Zechs face involuntarily spread into a smile. This after all was Noin. And she was right; it has been a long time… She still looks the same. With those dark eyes, that shy like stars…   
  
Zechs: "You look well, Noin." Noin smiled at this. Zechs… you look well too…   
  
Noin: "I hear a lot of stories about you. The fame of the 'Lightning Baron' has even reached here in Victoria." She grinned, back when they were in the Academy, Noin made a nickname for him, it was the "Lightning Baron". He liked it, mainly because 'it shows my superiority in combat fighting.' She was amused that others had actually adopted that for him. She knew what he would say; that he don't like to be famous, but…just to test a bit.   
  
Zechs: "I don't like such fame." Ha! Still the same Zechs… hasn't changed a bit. "Fame makes you a visible target for the enemies; it also makes your colleagues expect too much from you." Hn… Noin knew I was going to say that… she must have been testing me…   
  
Noin stood off to the wall. Zechs can barely make her out, because she had gone from the range of the communicator. "Sometimes, fame is good…" Noin started. Zechs had almost burst out laughing right there. The way she said it. Her tone of voice…"I wonder what I'm famous for." Even though she was at the far left of the communicator, Zechs can still see her trying to make eye contact. I guess she's testing me again. But of course, I'm not going to fail.   
Zechs: "You are famous for your excellence in educating and training pilots. Your graduates are always regarded as the best." Of course I know what you're famous for Noin. Even though we haven't seen each other for a very long time. I still know everything about you. And apparently, you've done your share of researching on me too. I know you too well Noin… too well… "But Noin, you used to hate wars,-how come a person like you became such an excellent instructor in the Academy?" Why Noin, I know you hated wars. In your opinion wars are just a waste of time. Yes, you are training people to fight in wars. Why? What is it that you're trying to do? Please remain the gentle person that you once were.  
  
Noin: "I am honored that you remember I dislike wars." You passed Zechs. You passed with flying colors. Once again. "I just… like space…" I like the space… because of the pretty stars shining… they look like your eyes. And the space is pure, innocent. It has never seen bloodshed. It's pure and innocent… just like you Zechs… No, Milliardo Peacecraft.   
  
Soldier: "The stimulator is now reaching Zero-gravity!"  
Noin: "Alright then. Begin the final check-up on the mobile suits now!"  
Students: "Yes sir!"  
  
Two Students bumped each other.  
  
"What are you doing? How can you be confused when the speed is so slow? You've got to know the locations of all the friendly units using all the senses you posses! Lt. Zechs is coming soon! We're not going to show him such an embarrassment!" Noin stated to the students.   
  
Student: "Lt. Zechs will be here? Right, I'll repeat the maneuver!"  
  
"Alright then!" I know how you feel...I feel the same way. I feel like I must impress him. It's been such a long time…too long.  
  
Noin: "Zechs…it's been a year and 22 days…" It's been so long… to see you again… I'll be waiting. Know I understand the sorrow for waiting for someone you…love…An Hourglass of Sorrow…  



End file.
